


Brother Dearest

by Crimsonberry255



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brotherly Love, Cake, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, First Time, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nightwing - Freeform, Objectification, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red Hood - Freeform, Red Robin, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Slash, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, bottom!Tim, dp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonberry255/pseuds/Crimsonberry255
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Dick have decided that Tim has been rather repressed as of late, spending all his time working. They decide to give him a little help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been elsewhere since 2012, but I thought I might as well edit it a little and post here, since this place is my favorite!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  Typing quickly without much thought, the teen detective lay on his stomach on the large, neatly made bed. Various stacks of records, papers and books adorned the walls in an organized fashion of shelves and separators. Papers sat on the nearby desk, some of which didn't seem to have much relevance to each other. Outside, the rain poured down hard on the windowpanes of Wayne Manor, creating a rather relaxing sound as he tried to figure his work out.

It had been silent most of the day, with the Bat out. Duty called him to Europe, and that was fine with the brunette, who needed to finish his own work instead of training. The most recent case they had was a bit tough, even with his knowledge and skills. It had been driving him up the wall, keeping him up late at night in the glow of the computer, anxious to find the answers.  
  
There was a knock at the door. The young hacker wasn't happy about the interruption, but he politely told whoever was outside to enter. His adoptive brother, Dick, sauntered in with a platter, a teapot, a cup and a slice of cake sitting on top of it. The cake looked like his favorite kind, as well.  
  
" So, you've been working for how many hours straight now, Tim? 57? Don't you think you should give yourself a little rest? If you don't eat, you're going to hurt yourself every time you try to punch someone," he said, setting the tray down on the nearby table and then sitting down closely at the side of him. " Cake isn't the best thing for you, but damn it if I won't get you to eat your favored cake..."  
  
" I can't work this thing out. I need to. It has been driving me crazy," Tim answered, closing his eyes and massaging his own temples, a bit annoyed at Dick for even asking him to quit his research. But the rational part of him could see where he could be worried.  
  
" Oh, we definitely know you're crazy. That's not very hard to see," Jason spat out, walking in with an expensive bottle of scotch in-hand, jumping down on Tim's other side to watch Dick distracting Tim with a smug smile.  
  
" You two, I already told you that I'm getting this done. Thank you for the food and tea, Dick. I will eat it in a little bit. I don't mean to be rude, but it's a little hard to get things done with you two sitting there in my space," he uttered, eyes still glued to the screen, trying to keep as distant as possible, despite the feeling he got sandwiched between them. He felt a little butterfly float lazily around in his stomach.  
  
" That's kinda what we wanted to talk to you about, Timmy. Turn that damn thing off for a bit and stop being such an uptight little-" Jason started, rudely. Dick clapped his hand over Jason's mouth before he could make any more rash comments  
  
" What he means to say is that you need a break. You need to cut loose a little bit. You've been cooped up in this house for a week, and you need to have a little fun. Now, c'mon. This stuff is your favorite," Dick brought the plate with the piece of cake over with him, now.  
  
" Guys, I appreciate your concern, but you don't have this stuff eating away at your psyche, keeping you up and not letting your mind rest. You guys just...punch it or jump right into it," he said, sighing and running a hand through his hair in annoyance.  
  
" That may be true, but you do know that sometimes coming back to something can help you start fresh. You might think of something different that helps the entire thing. Besides, not eating is not going to help that sharp mind of yours. It's going to turn into mush," Dick said, cutting a small piece with the fork and holding it in front of Tim's face, being a little more pushy and almost ordering Tim to eat.  
  
" I can eat it on my own, thanks," he replied, flushing a little at Dick's action, looking up from his computer to stare incredulously at his older brother.  
  
Jason took the opportunity to lean over and turn the computer off as Dick distracted him. He smiled and chuckled in mischief, taking a swig of the alcohol.  
  
" H-hey! I was working on that, Jay!" Tim growled and stared angrily over at his rebellious older brother.  
  
" You're smart enough to find it again, soon, I'm sure," he retorted, not caring much about the ramifications, as he usually did. Now he was leaning on his perturbed younger brother's shoulder and taking another drink.  
  
" You two...out! Now! What is up with you guys? Jason is clearly drunk, and you, Dick, are just way too...close," Tim said, finally noticing how much space there was between all of them. He felt his body heat up as he could no longer distract himself with his work. Now the innate feelings about his brothers that he tried to contain deep down inside himself were slithering back up into him like snakes. The other thoughts that kept him awake late at night.  
  
Dick held the plate and fork in his hand, legs brushing up against Tim's. Tim stopped a shiver from running up his body. Jason's head leaned on the younger teen's shoulder. Altogether, it was a little bit too cozy.  
  
" What are you two doing?" he asked, " You're acting really strange."  
  
Dick shoved a piece of cake into Tim's mouth, who was about to protest, but sighed and took it off the fork when Dick refused to remove it.  
  
" Strange? Not really, Tim. Just worried about you. You need to relax. Take a breather and have some fun once in a while," Dick smirked, shoving another piece of cake into his mouth.  
  
Jason grinned smugly as he put his drink on the table.  
  
" Look at the way those pretty little lips slide right off of that fork. I'm sure they could be put to much better use than that," Jason said, fingers dancing in Tim's hair.  
  
He felt heat building in his cheeks and pushed the hand away, trying not to notice himself feeling excited at the words. He felt his cock stir just a little bit.  
  
" What the hell do you mean? Stop being weird, Jay," Tim almost whined, not used to quite so much contact and lack of personal boundaries with these two. Dick did love to cuddle anyone he could hold hostage at times, but this was different.  
  
" He has a point, even if he's going about it the wrong way," Dick said, placing the cake back on the tray and leaning slowly into Tim.  
  
" How about a little fun, Tim? Isn't it a little strange for someone your age to be this prudish? Shouldn't you want to fuck everything that moves?" Jason uttered huskily, hand crawling up the teen's thigh.  
  
" What are you talk-prudish? I'm not prudish! I'm just not as reckless as you two. All you do is smash things, and all you do is seduce women," he responded, pointing to them in turn with annoyance.  
  
He tried to remove Jason's hand from his leg, but found that he refused to budge. His brother instead squeezed tighter as Tim resisted, bringing a small gasp from Tim's lips at the pain and pleasure on the tight muscle. Dick's fingers slid down his back, making tiny erratic patterns as he leaned in and placed the other hand gently on his shoulder. His older brother's breath was hot against the younger boy's ear, making him shudder and feel the desire building up in him. He could feel his own cock begin to swell in appreciation, even at the light touches. Jason, grinning over at Dick, seeming to almost be in competition with him, slid a warm, strong hand up Tim's shirt. The younger brunette jerked away as the fingers tickled his skin and left what felt like trails of fire.  
  
" C-cut that out, guys! This isn't funny!" Tim stammered, his face steadily becoming more and more pink, somehow rationalizing that they might be tricking him for some mischievous fun.  
  
" He's so cute. Delicious. I just want to lick him all over," Jason said, leaning in and pressing teeth and lips to Tim's bare neck, giving him a jolt of pain as he bit down.  
  
Tim gasped, trying to move away from the assault of his brother's mouth, but only found the solid pressure of Dick's body on the other side of him. Fingers were running up his shirt sleeve to his shoulder. The teen pushed at them both with his hands, to which Dick took the opportunity to take the computer off of his lap. Immediately after, his hand began to toy with the button on Tim's shorts. The teen's eyes opened wide, finally realizing their true intentions. He panicked  and looked around for something to possibly hit them with, but nothing but bed sheets were in range. He didn't need them knowing that he wanted this.  
  
" Stop struggling so much and enjoy," Jason whispered into his ear, biting down on the sensitive skin and making him squirm wildly.  
  
" Ah!" Tim whimpered, surprised at the sensation, " G-get off!"  
  
" Well, that's kind of what we were planning to do," Jason said in between kisses and rough bites being delivered to his sensitive neck.  
  
" D-damn it. P-please stop, guys. This is so...uhn," he protested, not sure what word he was looking for.  
  
His head was dizzy and light, words and thoughts not coming very easily. He wanted to call it gross, but his body was clearly responding, his mind going through images of what would happen if he just gave in to them. He hadn't been kissed or held for at least a year or so, and the sensations now were a bit overwhelming with his sensitivity. He wasn't sure what to do with himself. In between the two stronger men, he could only resist so much.  
  
" I'm serious. S-stop it!" Tim exclaimed weakly, face and body heated up far more than he had ever remembered. Tim even felt his member ache as he realized it was rock hard.  
  
" What are you gonna do, tell on us?" Jason chuckled, pulling Tim's shirt up, Dick helping him get it over his head, to Tim's dismay.  
  
" I'll..." he clenched his teeth, trying to think of a threat that would get through to them.  
  
" Don't worry, Timmy.  We just want to make you feel good," Dick said soothingly, fingers curling around Tim's chin to turn it towards himself.  
  
Dick smirked and leaned forward, pressing his lips firmly against Tim's. The teen's eyes went wide as the hot, soft mouth moved against his. He whimpered in pleasure, unable to contain himself, and shut his eyes tight. He found that he couldn't keep his mouth closed, although he didn't find himself kissing back. His brother's tongue slipped past his teeth and caressed his own, earning a shocked gasp from his throat. He had never thought Dick could be such a great kisser. He could really understand why he seemed to get so much tail. Tim steadily found himself giving into the kiss, his lips finally moving and his tongue pushing back against Dick's. The older brunette's hand pressed the back of his head, holding him fast as the kiss became more desperate and hungry.  
  
Tim felt shivers flow down his back and into his groin, and he couldn't help but moan into Dick's mouth, finding the lips pulling back. He could feel Dick smile into the kiss as he wrapped an arm around his waist to curl around his hip. Meanwhile, Jason was making his way down Tim's chest, catching a nipple in his mouth. Tim arched back, pulling back from Dick's mouth abruptly.  
  
" What are you...don't..." he shut his eyes tight and bit down on his lip, never knowing that he was so sensitive.  
  
Jason merely chuckled into his skin and pulled gently with his teeth as he slipped his tongue over the pink nub of flesh. Tim gasped out, chest heaving as he brought a hand up to his mouth to cover it, embarrassed at his own noises. Dick smiled  over at Jason and suddenly imitated him on the opposing side, mouth covering the other nipple. Tim bit down on his fingers as he groaned, arching against them both.  
  
" D-damn..." he said, muffled through his fingers, biting down on one in hope that it would distract him.  
  
Tim could feel his own erection pulsing, pressing against his briefs and shorts. Part of him wanted to merely pull them off and just start paying attention to it. To his dismay and relief, Dick's agile fingers began to pull at the zipper of his shorts, then slid them down off of his ankles onto the floor. Tim could see how obviously hard he was as Dick's hand wandered around his lower stomach. In surprise, he felt a tight squeeze on his hard length, Jason's hand stroking him through his underwear.  
  
" J-Jay! S-stop..." he whimpered, throwing his head back in surprise, biting down on his lip hard as he shuddered in bliss.  
  
" You don't want me to stop, do you, silly Timmy? " Jason said, smirking and reaching inside Tim's briefs to wrap his fingers around his younger brother's hot, leaking cock.  
  
A small stain of precum had already formed on the cloth as Tim struggled under Jason's touch, unable to figure out if he wanted to run anymore. Part of him wanted to just stay there and let them work their magic. Magic it was. Dick bit down on his nipple as Jason slid his tongue down Tim's stomach toward his aching erection. Tim breathed hard, wanting to shut his eyes tight, but unable to stop watching as Dick slipped his briefs off of his legs and his pink, stiff cock was revealed to them. He sighed as the air hit the hot skin, fingers clutching at the sheets under him.  
  
" So hard for us, Timmy. I'm flattered. And such a pretty cock, too," Jason smirked, blowing some air onto Tim's aching length, causing him to shake at the stimulation.  
  
Tim remained silent, wanting to say that the erection wasn't his fault. But it clearly was. His body was shuddering in anticipation as Jason kneeled down in front of him on the floor. He grinned up at Tim's innocent, flushing face and let his lips descend onto the tip of the teen's cock. The young brunette's breath caught in his throat and he groaned loudly, hips involuntarily bucking up towards the hot wetness. The thrust caused him to go deeper into his brother's hungry mouth as he slid his lips down towards the base.  
  
Jason's nose pressed against the dark stubble of Tim's pelvis, tongue working as the head pressed against the back of this throat. Tim's toes curled and his body shook, hips starting to thrust up into the wet heat. Moans erupted from his throat as Dick's other hand went to play with the neglected nipple while he continued to slip his tongue and teeth over the other.  
  
" J-Jay! Uhn...Oh...god!" Tim moaned, body shuddering in pure pleasure as Jason expertly worked his cock in and out of his mouth.  
  
Dick smirked, a hand running through Tim's hair as he shook and groaned under them. Jason's hand moved up to squeeze the young brunette's ass, causing another loud cry to fall from his lips. Tim was grinding relentlessly against Jason's sweet, blissful mouth, precum leaking in anticipation of release. He could feel his balls tightening and the pleasurable heat nearly ready to peak.  
  
" I'm gonna...Jay! D-damn it, I'm gonna..." Tim breathlessly called out, fingers pressed hard against Jason's head as he bobbed up and down.  
  
" Come for us, Timmy," Dick whispered huskily, pinching his nipples hard.  
  
" Y-yes!" Tim cried out, body tensing completely as the white hot liquid shot from his pulsing cock into Jason's awaiting mouth.  
  
His brother swallowed it all down like he had been doing this for years, gulping down the salty cum as his lips and throat squeezed him. Tim kept shuddering and shaking until he was done, body on fire with bliss. He breathed hard, small whimpers still coming from his mouth as Jason pulled back and licked his lips.  
  
" See? That wasn't bad at all, was it?" Jason said, pulling himself up to kneel in between Tim's legs and pushing his face close to catch him in a hot, cummy kiss.  
  
" Mmm," Tim groaned into his mouth, tasting himself as Jason eagerly slid his tongue against Tim's and bit down on his lips.  
  
" Stop ignoring me and get over here," Dick said, pulling Jason off of Tim's mouth and instead leaning in to steal a kiss himself.  
  
Tim breathed hard as they hungrily made out over his lap, tongues and teeth working like they were starving for each other. Biting down on his lip, Tim watched as his brothers desperately started to undress each other, inches in front of him, body heat radiating into his skin. Jason almost violently pulled Dick's shirt off, revealing a toned and scarred chest. Dick was a bit more collected, eagerly but carefully sliding Jason's shirt off of him.  
  
Their bodies pressed against each other, Dick moaning into Jason's mouth as they pulled at each other's pants. Finally, they got clothing completely off, Tim reddening as he noticed their thick, hard members. Jason finally pulled back, pushing Tim back onto the bed and onto his back. Tim was going to sit up, but they boxed him in from each side again, going back to their hungry kisses. Dick reached down to take both of their erections in his hand, pressing them together and pumping up and down. Jason grunted loudly into his mouth and tightly clutched onto the older brunette's hair as he thrust against Dick's hand and cock.  
  
Tim watched in lust, unable to look away or stop himself from finding it the most delicious thing he had ever seen. Something about his brothers leaning over him, pleasuring each other was getting to him more than he wanted to admit. Dick's hand worked them both hard, moaning into Jason's mouth. Finally, they broke apart, breathing heavy with lingering whimpers.  
  
" I can't take it anymore, Dicky. I need to have him. Right now," Jason grunted huskily, leaning down to run his tongue over Tim's body.  
  
The young brunette shuddered in pleasure as Jason's mouth slipped over his skin. Dick reached down off of the bed into his shorts pocket, taking out a small bottle and popping the cap. Jason roughly pulled Tim up into sitting position.  
  
" Alright, Timmy. Sit in my lap, now," Jason said, licking his lips and laying down on his back, pulling at Tim's hair.  
  
Tim hesitated for a second, but then obeyed, crawling over Jason, straddling him with knees on either side of his hips as he leaned down with his ass up. Jason smirked and pulled his chin down into a hungry kiss as Dick spread a generous amount of the lube onto his fingers. Tim groaned, heart pounding in anticipation and nervousness as he heard Dick move back onto the bed.  
  
" Now, just relax," His older brother whispered hot into his ear, then pulled back and bent down behind Tim.  
  
His tongue flicked out against the sensitive hole, circling it with his tongue and then moving his wet lips against it before pressing his tongue all the way into the tight entrance. Tim shuddered and moaned loudly, back arching against Dick's wet mouth. He couldn't help but arch up against the touch, breathing becoming heavy and husky as the sensitive hole was stimulated. He shivered over and over at the feeling, moaning loudly in bliss.  Jason smirked as he looked up at Tim wiggling up on top of him. Dick removed his tongue and a slippery finger entered, instead. Tim jerked in surprise, but tried to relax like he was told.  
  
Dick made small circles with his finger, spreading the lube around as much as possible. As Tim began to calm down, he pressed another digit inside the hot hole and began to stretch him.  
  
" Ah!" Tim jerked, trying to get away from the discomfort.  
  
Dick smirked, curling his fingers inside of him, causing the younger brunette to shout in surprise and buck against his fingers.  
  
" Oh g-god!" he moaned, shiver running down his body as Dick continued to massage him in just the right way, the spot that Tim had always heard about but never thought he would know.  
  
" Heh. You sure sound like a slut for being such a prude," Jason said, licking his lips as he watched the younger boy shake on top of him.  
  
" S-shut up, Jay," Tim groaned, writhing at Dick's touch.

The oldest brother let another finger in, stretching further a bit more aggressively, but trying to keep his prostate taken care of. Tim shuddered and ground back against the fingers, even as it hurt a little now. He felt such warm wetness from the lube being spread all over, mixing with his older brother's saliva as well. He felt one more finger slide inside, now. It felt a little packed, but slowly he relaxed around it, too. " Mmm, you're taking to this very well, Tim," Dick remarked, seeming impressed. Tim moaned out loudly in response arching and pushing back against the fingers, panting.  


 " Hey, Dicky, get your fingers out of there. Time for the real fun," Jason uttered, giving his older brother a look. Dick smirked and obeyed.  
  
" Now, don't be a baby, Timmy. I know it's big, but you'll get used to it," Jason said, aligning Tim with his hips and pressing the tip of his cock against his entrance.  
  
Tim wanted to glare at him, but could only find his heart beating fast in anticipation. Jason pulled the younger brunette's cheeks open and quickly pushed him completely down onto his awaiting erection.  
  
" A-augh!" Tim shouted, pressure and friction feeling like it might rip him apart. He felt his eyes water at the sensation a little. But it didn't hurt more than a bee sting.  
  
" Oh...Dicky..he's so tight," Jason groaned, letting Tim adjust as he let the sensation overwhelm him.  
  
" I bet. I hope he'll be fine with both of us, then," the oldest brunette smirked, watching Tim's face go a bit pale.  
  
" B-both? I can hardly...Jason...uhn..." he groaned as his entrance began to relax and a nice pressure from Jason's hard length began.  
  
Dick dripped a reasonable amount of lube onto his fingers and slid it down his cock, making it glisten in glory. He pushed Tim down slightly, pressing the tip against the clenching entrance and Jason's own length. Jason shuddered, and Tim closed his eyes tight as Dick also pressed inside. He shouted in pain as he was completely filled up, hole stretched to its limit, the pain causing him to clench up as his eyes watered again involuntarily. The oldest brunette leaned down and planted a gently kiss on Tim's back as he pushed in, reassuring him that the pain would fade. Finally, Tim felt Dick completely slip into him, his body feeling like it might split in half as he shuddered, biting his lip to keep from whining.  
  
" Relax. You're clenching too hard," Dick whispered gently, running a hand down Tim's back.  
  
Tim took a deep breath and tried to listen and release the tension. It was hard when he was completely stuffed with the two stiff, throbbing cocks, but he eventually felt like he wasn't going to be ripped open, anymore. The pressure was still overwhelming and he wiggled around.  
  
" I'm going to start moving," Dick said, kissing him again and looking down at Jason, who nodded and began to slowly grind upward as well.  
  
Dick gently pulled out about halfway and pressed himself back in. Tim clenched his teeth at the sensation, unusual and full. Steadily, the pain lessened and he found the pace rather soothing. He found himself whimpering at the friction, starting to enjoy himself. He saw Jason look up at Dick,who smirked back down at him. Before he could figure out what they might be planning, they were jack-hammering into him at an impossible pace. Where it was an odd sensation before, the hard cocks pushed up against the wonderful spot that Dick had explored earlier. Tim found himself crying out loudly to them, fingernails sinking deep into Jason's skin.  
  
His older brother didn't seem to mind at all, in fact, he seemed to like it. He growled and thrust up even harder, grunting in pleasure like he was a crazed animal. Dick moaned out, matching Jason's pace, fingers gripping onto Tim's hips, likely to leave bruises and nail marks  as he hammered into him. Grunts and screams filled the air as well as the sound of wet slapping and sliding.  The sound of the rain outside was drowned out by the three brothers in complete ecstasy.  
  
" F-fuck! Yes! Tim's tight little ass is so fucking amazing!" Jason cried out, pounding up into the young brunette like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Tim felt a shiver go down his back. He didn't want to admit it, but it turned him on when Jason talked dirty. He threw his head back in a loud moan, the feeling of them pounding into him making him lose touch with reality. It was like his entire lower body was on fire with pleasure, the friction and heat pressing against his prostate over and over, making him see stars.  
  
" Y-yeah! G-god! I'm getting close.. I can't hold out for much longer," Dick moaned, fingernails pressing into Tim's delicate skin.  
  
Tim cried out as his body was completely ravaged, the pain completely gone and replaced by the most amazing pleasure imaginable. Jason reached up and wrapped his fingers firmly around Tim's bouncing cock, pumping it as they both pounded into him. The teen felt everything drown out as his mind went completely numb with pleasure. That was the last straw for Tim as he screamed out to them, toes curling and eyes rolling as cum pulsed out of his length as he rode them. Jason smirked as Tim grunted, still jacking him off even as he came. Tim's muscles clenched down on the two hard members inside of him, and he saw Jason's face contort into utter bliss. Tim felt him spasm and jerk as he orgasmed intensely into Tim's crowded ass.  
  
Dick wasn't far behind as Jason's muscle pressed against his, and he moaned loudly, his own cum pumping into his younger brother as he hilted inside. The thrusting continued as they rode the explosive orgasms out, crying out to each other. Finally, Tim collapsed onto Jason in a ravaged, sweaty heap, body buzzing from left over pleasure. Jason chuckled as he breathed hard, wrapping an arm around his younger brother. Dick leaned down, pressing his head against Tim's back, panting a bit. He slowly pulled himself out, cum leaking as he did so. He collapsed in the spot right next to Jason, sighing in pleasure and contentment.  
  
Jason slid himself out as well, gently lifting the young, spent teen off of him. He scooted over and lay Tim down in the middle of them, then laid back, smirking. Dick reached over and brushed some hair out of Tim's face, smiling sweetly as his breathing steadily returned to normal.  
  
" We're gonna need to do that again. Tim's such a hungry little slut for his brothers," Jason uttered, eyes closed as he pulled a cigarette out of his shorts and lit it, inhaling and then blowing the smoke out as he grinned.  
  
"What do you think, Tim? Want to do that again, same time tomorrow?" Dick chuckled, running a finger down Tim's wet, cum- covered chest.  
  
The young brunette closed his eyes, smiling, unable to form the words to answer. He merely curled up to Dick and sighed happily, glad his brothers had dragged him away from his computer. 


End file.
